


Epiphany

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>revelation</p><p>(Jinx notices Lux for the first time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

_revelation_

At this point, they’ve laned together several times. And Jinx has noticed something odd about the sparky sparky boom girl. It isn’t bad or really noteworthy. Lux still performed at peak efficiency, locking down kills and peeling when necessary. But Jinx watches her on the Rift and it’s like she’s not really there. She looks a million miles away from the Fields of Justice. It is different from the way Lulu looks when she’s daydreaming.When Lulu is gone, she’ll get starry-eyed and giggly. But Lux wears the same chipper smile with the same can do attitude. There’s nothing markedly different about the way she acts. It’s just her eyes. When everything else about her glows or beams or shines, her eyes appear flat, dim, opaque.

It’s a look eerily familiar to Jinx. But where she saw it before, she can’t remember. Until they’re laning together for the nth time and she sees Lux stifle a yawn. Oh, that’s it, isn’t it? The reason Jinx noticed her. Lux looks exactly how she used to look. It’s the same damn face with the same damn eyes, right down to the chipper, fake as hell smile. Jinx saw it in the mirror everyday for most of her life.

Lux isn’t a million miles away. She’s very much here. It’s just she’s a million steps ahead of everyone on the Rift. Within the first ten minutes, she can tell who will lose and who will win. The ending’s been spoiled. Nothing surprises her. It’s all so very dull.

She’s bored, Jinx thinks with a frenzied laugh. Lux shoots her a worried glance. Jinx waves cheerfully back. Lux rolls her eyes and looks away. Jinx laughs again.

Lux is bored out of her mind. Well. Jinx can fix that.


End file.
